headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset
"The Asset" is the third episode of the action drama series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., which is based on the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization featured in various comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The episode was directed by Milan Cheylov and written by Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon. It first aired on Tuesday, October 8th, 2013 on ABC. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 103. TV Rage.com; Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., "The Asset"; Episode info * This episode aired on Channel 4 in the United Kingdom on October 11th, 2013. TV Rage.com; Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., "The Asset"; Episode info * This is the first episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. directed by Milan Cheylov. He directs two episodes in total in season one. His next episode is "Providence". * This is the third episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. co-written by Jed Whedon. He co-writes six episodes from season one in total. His next episode is "Repairs". * This is the third episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. co-written by Maurissa Tancharoen. She co-writes six episodes from season one in total. Her next episode is "Repairs". * This is the first appearance of Doctor Franklin Hall as played by actor Ian Hart. He appears next in episode 1x19, "The Only Light in the Darkness" (though without Hart). Franklin Hall is the third character featured on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is based on a canonical Marvel Comics character. The other two are Nick Fury, who appeared in "0-8-4" and Maria Hill, who appeared in the pilot episode. * This is the first appearance of Ian Quinn, who becomes a recurring antagonist throughout the first season. He appears next in "Seeds". * This is the ninth appearance of Phil Coulson in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, including film appearances, after-credit appearances and film shorts. * Ian Quinn is exclusive to the continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and does not have a counterpart in the mainstream Marvel Universe. Allusions * Doctor Franklin Hall is based on the Marvel Comics supervillain character Frank Hall, aka, Graviton. The character was created by writer Jim Shooter and artist Sal Buscema and first appeared in ''Avengers'', Volume 1 #158 in April, 1977. Bloopers * An early scene is supposed to take place in Sterling, Colorado. It is obviously filmed in the mountains or foothills at the base of the mountains. Sterling Colorado is in the plains of northeastern Colorado, near Nebraska, hours away from the front range of the Rocky Mountains. Share TV.com; Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., "The Asset"; Mistakes/Goofs * After Grant Ward disarms the cowboy, but before he points the shotgun at him, there is the clear sound of a pump action shotgun slide being racked. The shotgun in question is a double barrel type, not a pump action. Share TV.com; Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., "The Asset"; Mistakes/Goofs Quotes * Grant Ward: I need a new strategy. * Phil Coulson: Try no strategy. Stop thinking like an operative, start thinking like a person. Maybe Skye will let that person help her. * Grant Ward: Help her what? * Phil Coulson: Think like an operative. .... * Grant Ward: And the attackers? * Phil Coulson: Invisible. * Skye: Wait, invisible? Cool. (Grant glares) But terrible. .... * Phil Coulson: Dr. Hall? Agent Coulson. We have an exit strategy. * Franklin Hall: S.H.I.E.L.D.? * Phil Coulson: Yes, sir. Let's get you out of here. * Franklin Hall: I'm sorry, Mr. Coulson. I'm right where I'm supposed to be. * Phil Coulson: I'll be honest. Our strategy did not take into consideration you taking that. See also External Links * * * * * * References Category:2013/Episodes Category:October, 2013/Episodes